


Ligase

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super domesic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul tries to convince Emma she won’t fail her test





	Ligase

**Author's Note:**

> This is more character than it is plot I am just using Emma as a mouthpiece to study for my biology exams lmao

“So no sleeping going on last night then I guess, sweetheart?” Paul gave Emma a gentle tap on the back and she startled awake. 

“Ugh,” she rubbed her eyes and stretched her back. “No, I was sleeping just now.”

“Well sleeping at the kitchen table doesn’t count, babe.” He gathered the four empty coffee cups to deliver them to the sink. 

“I can’t help it, man. I’ve got this dumbass, massive Biology test today and I’m fucked.” 

“Oooh,” Paul tutted. “No you aren’t! You know you’re the best student in that class!” 

“Noooo...” Emma’s voice droned as she lay her head back down on her textbook. 

“I’m gonna fail. I’ve been up all night trying to figure out what half this shit means.”

“Feeling pretty messed up?”

“Well Hidgens expects so much of me and I can’t deliver! I don’t know what Hybridisation is,” she moaned, raising her head to flick through the pages again and scribble down notes. 

“Hybridisation?”

“Yeah, it’s this thing that’s like, you take DNA from two different species and mix ‘em together and if they stick you can guess how closely related the species are. It’s used with Phylogenetic trees and evolution and everything. Absolute shit show.”

Paul nodded, impressed. “You know more than me.”

“That’s ‘cus I’m a bio student,” she slumped back down to the table again, closing her eyes as if she was intent on getting a few minutes of sleep in before work started. 

“What else is there to know about it?”   
Paul slotted two slices of bread into the toaster before pouring himself some juice.

“Well you have to heat two separate strands of DNA up to 90 degrees or- I dunno. It’s exactly the same as a Polymerase chain reaction.”

“You’ve lost me. I don’t know all your fancy Bio jargon.” 

Emma chuckled. “Neither do I.” Her laugh turned into a groan as she forced herself up from the table. “Do you know what I learnt? Whales evolved from land mammals. How fucked is that?” 

Paul raised an eyebrow. “Why’d that be fucked? It’s pretty cool.” 

Emma growled as if this personally upset her. “They still have leg bones on their skeletons! Little hips and tiny little leg bones. As if they need them, right?” 

Paul was so taken aback by her detest that he spat out his juice. “Let the whales have their leg bones, man. I’d be pumped if a whale just stood up and walked out of the ocean.” 

Emma stuck out her tongue. “I wouldn’t.” She padded around the kitchen table and stretched her arms up around Paul in a hug. “I wish ligase could stick my life back together the way it does with DNA. I could’ve gone my whole life without knowing about that whale thing.” 

Paul laughed. He didn’t know what Ligase was, but the implications were funny enough. 

“Good luck on your test babe,” he planted a quick kiss on her lips before downing his juice and picking his bag up off the table. “There’s toast for you, eat up before you leave. I’ve got to run, I’ll talk to you tonight. You’ll do great!”

Emma rolled her eyes back and dragged her feet off to the toaster. “No I’m not, I’m gonna fail!” She retorted.

“Not listening!” Paul called back as he closed the door. 

———————————————————  
“Hey Em!” Paul grinned as she came in through the front door. “How’d you go?”

“Oh, yeah I absolutely aced it. I finished it twenty minutes early,” she tossed her backpack down on the table before throwing herself down on the couch besides Paul and picking up the TV remote. 

“Do you didn’t fail? What’d I tell you! You did so great, Em.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a proud smile.

“Well yeah! Why would I fail? It’s just like I said. I’m the best student in that class!” 

“That’s what I said,” Paul elbowed her and snorted. 

Emma squinted jokingly. “No, I’m sure I said that. Absolutely. Why would I doubt myself?” 

Paul leant forward to pull Emma into a warm hug. “Yeah, that’s what I want to know.”


End file.
